The Woods
by nozebrahere
Summary: Reid goes to Texas to find out why people are dissapearing when Lila calls him. It soon turns into something that is so much bigger then just a few people dissapearing. It's a fight to stay alive and Reid finds out how tough he really is.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Criminal Minds never have and sadly never will. Excuse me while I go and cry in a corner sob

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spencer Reid was on his way to Hotch's office. Lila and him had kept in contact ever sense she had been stalked and she had just called him on his cell phone to ask him to help her move to Virginia. The moving would take a couple of days because Lila and her friends wanted to drive all the way there and see the scenery. He had been hesitant about going but he had promised her that he would at least ask to go.

Spencer knocked on the door and waited for the okay to go in. When Hotch looked up from the paperwork that was on his desk, Reid walked nervously up to his boss's desk and asked as brave as he could "Um… Hotch I was wondering if I could take a few days off work. Lila just called and wants me to help her from California to Virginia."

"Yeah, I think we can handle not having you around here for a few days. Say Hello to Lila for the team when you see her." Spencer was stunned there for a second. He had not expected for Hotch to give him permission. He was excited that he was going to spend some time with his Lila, but he was also a little afraid about this trip.

He went back to his desk and started to work on his paperwork so he would not have to do it when he got back. He never saw the smile on Hotch's face when he had turned around, nor did he give any notice when Dave Rossi went into Hotch's office to get latest news on what was going on in the team.

He did notice though when his Morgan walked up to his desk smiling. "My man, I hear you're going off to be with Lila for a few days." While Morgan was talking Prentiss was walking by and heard that the name Lila.

She turned around and headed back towards Reid's desk. "Are you talking about Lila, I mean The Lila that was hot for you. She hadn't joined the team at that point but she had heard a lot about her from J.J. and Garcia. "So are you going to visit with her or something?"

Before Reid could say anything Morgan's smile grew wider as he said, "He's going to help her move here, so when you leaving pretty boy."

"Tomorrow morning. I'm going by plane." Reid said going back into his paperwork.

"Really, well you have fun." And she walked away heading for Garcia who would be in her office playing on her game.


	2. Chapter 2

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plane ride was uneventful for Reid but for the whole ride over he felt uneasy, like something was going to happen, but nothing did, and he passed it off as wanting to see Lila again. He got his bag and walked to the front of the building wanting to rent a car and call Lila and tell her that he was there. He was a little disappointed that Lila did not meet him at the airport. Before he made it very far he saw a man dressed in a black suit holding up a sign that read 'Spencer Reid'.

He didn't understand why the person would be holding his name up at first, but then it dawned on him that Lila might have sent him to make sure he got to where he was going with no worries. He went up to the person and said "Hi, I'm Spencer Reid." He stuck out his hand for the man to shake but he didn't take it, he didn't even look at it.

The man put away the sign and said in a snobbish proper tone, "Hello Dr. Reid, I am Roger Mills and I will be the one driving you today. Now if you could please walk this way I will lead you to the car."

Reid looked confusedly at Roger but decided to walk with him all the same. They walked out of the airport without talking. Reid could tell the Roger did not like him but he was far to use to that kind of behavior because of either where he worked at or how smart he was. He had the distinct impression that the man in front of him did not like him because of how he dressed. Robert kept looking him up and down with a disgusted look; he never looked at face or at his gun. Reid didn't know what or why but something about Roger seemed out of place. Reid took another long look at the man in front of him and started to analyze him. That's when he smiled. He knew what was wrong but decided to play along, at least until they got to the car.

When they got outside the man walked to a door of a limousine and opened the door. Reid stood there with his mouth open for a few seconds. Roger gave a little cough that pulled Reid out of his shock. He had expected Lila to do something flashy and unexpected but he did not expect her to have a limo waiting outside for him. He crawled into the limo inexpertly and sat there wondering what he should do.

When Roger started the car, Reid waited until they were safely out of the airport before he said anything to the man. "So how long have you been acting?"

Roger looked back in surprise swerving all over the road. He had thought that he had done a pretty good job of deceiving the FBI guy. "Well damn, how'd you know?"

"You were trying too hard. You were a little over zealous to get every detail of a snobby limo driver down. And I've seen you in a couple of movies." Reid smiled in satisfaction.

"Well hell, Lila told me that you weren't going to fall for it. So if you're FBI then how come you don't wear the black suit and black sunglasses?" Robert was a little disappointed that his acting skills couldn't outdo a top FBI profiler but his curiosity won over disappointment.

Reid almost busted out laughing at this. This guy would have a field day with Hotch. "You don't have to wear a black suit and have black sunglasses. Actually I'm on vacation so I didn't bring any of my work clothes. The only thing that I have is my gun and badge." Reid played with the knobs and switches in the backseat. He laughed when he found the bottle of coke where the campaign was supposed to be.

"Oh yeah she ordered this limo for you." Robert said smiling. "She doesn't know it yet but I paid off the limo driver so that I could meet you first and see if you were as good as she said you were."

Reid smiled. He couldn't help but feel comfortable around Robert. "So do I hold up to her standards?"

"That my friend," he said as they pulled into Lila's driveway, "remains to be seen."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Criminal Minds : (

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They got out of the car and walked into the house. A woman walked by them in a bathing suit. She smiled at Reid "Hey, you must be the FBI guy we've been hearing about, I'm Krista."

"Reid, Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid." He said. Reid always got jittery when he was around women who weren't in the team. "You can call me Spencer." Reid turned red as Krista giggled at him and Robert laughed behind him. "Sorry, I'm not that good around women; it takes me a little bit to get comfortable around the opposite sex." Reid stammered out feeling more like an idiot than ever for not being able to shut up.

"Don't worry about it. By the time this trip is over I'll have you so comfortable around me you'll never want to leave my side." She said while winking at him playfully. "Come on back everyone is outside, including the damsel in distress that you saved."

They went outside to the pool and Spencer couldn't help but stop in his tracks. Just like the last time he was here, when he saw Lila in her bathing suit his mouth went dry and he couldn't make a sound. "Spencer!" She yelled from the pool. "Come on in, It's really hot out today. Did you bring a swim suit?" As always she was a whirlwind of activity, going from one end of the pool to the other, never stopping to rest and practically bouncing in the water trying to get her excitement under control at seeing her favorite person.

"I didn't bring a bathing suit. You said I would be driving with you and your friends to Virginia, I didn't think about bathing suits." Though now that he thought about it he should have, he never quite forgot about her pulling him into the water and them kissing.

"Ok, just help me out of here please?" She asked with an angelic face. Her puppy dog eyes were almost too hard to resist.

"Oh no I remember the last time I helped you out of the pool." He tried to glare at her but he couldn't help but smile at the memory of her kissing him.

"Do you really take me for someone who would do that to you Spencer? Give me a little credit, I now when I need to stop playing around." She said pouting. By this time everyone around the pool had stopped talking to watch the couple argue. They had never seen a guy last so long with Lila without breaking. With most of the guys it took just her looks, with the more difficult ones she had to use the eyes. But with Spencer Reid it seemed like Lila had to actually work to get him to cooperate with her.

"Yes I really think you would, and I do think you know when to stop playing around but you haven't yet." He said with his arms crossed so she wouldn't be able to tug him into the pool. He had also just stopped out of her reach. He smiled at her when he saw that she had noticed.

But then Lila's eyes filled with tears. She looked at Reid like he had betrayed her. "I can't believe you." She said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Reid couldn't take it he took a step forward and bent down to try to sooth her so she could stop crying. He was no good with crying women. That's when she grabbed him and pulled him in head first into the pool. Before he could get his bearings back, Lila kissed him. Reid was a little shocked and didn't kiss back at first. Lila pulled away and said in an angry tone, "I swear if you tell me that me kissing you is still about transference, I'm not talking to you for the whole trip."

He looked at her in amazement, "Trust me transference is the last thing on my mind right now." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

They never saw the others leave to go hiking in the woods. They pulled apart after some time and Reid asked, "So you actually like me?" He had always been so insecure around women.

She kissed him again and said, "More like love you."

He stared at her dumbfounded and asked suspiciously, "how much chocolate have you had?"

"Why?" Lila asked.

"Because you can't fall in love that fast, this is the second time we've seen each other and we've only ever corresponded by e-mail and phone." He said in a matter-a-fact tone.

"Spencer," but whatever she was about to say got cut off by screaming coming from the trees. Robert came running out of the woods with Krista in his arms who was crying non-stop.

"What happened?" Spencer asked worriedly as he got out of the pool.

"There's someone dead in the forest." Another man said as he rushed out of the woods with a gorgeous redhead behind him. He hadn't noticed them before, but then all his focus had been on Lila.

"Who are you?" Spencer asked going into the role of FBI.

"I'm Ben and this is Storm," he said pointing to the woman behind him. "We're helping Lila move also." He said trying to get his mind to work properly.

"Ok Ben, I'm going to get dressed and get my gun, than I want you to show me where exactly you found the body." Reid went inside and came back out in fifteen minutes. "Now show me where the body is.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Criminal Minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had barely made it into the trees when Reid heard someone walking behind him. He pulled out his gun from his holster and turned at the same time. Who he saw behind him made him lower his gun almost immediately. "Lila? Why are you in here?" He not only saw Lila but Storm, Krista, and Robert behind her.

"Spencer, if you're going in then I'm going in." She said in determination.

He looked over at Storm and Krista and asked them the same question. The answered simultaneously, "She's our best friend if she goes in we go in."

Reid then looked at Robert and said, "Let me guess, because you're going out with Krista you had to follow her in here." Robert just shook his head looking sheepish. "Fine, just stay behind me, ok?" He didn't like it in here. He was already on edge because being in the woods brought up his memories of Hankel. He closed his eyes and mentally put the memories in the back of his mind. He looked at Ben and said, "Ok let's go." He didn't notice that he was holding the gun a little steadier in his hand.

They walked a little longer. Soon they came to a stop in front of a few bushes. Ben pointed towards them, "The body is just behind those bushes. I'm sorry I can't—"

"Don't worry, I understand, trust me." Reid walked toward the bushes, making sure that Lila and the rest didn't go with him. He stepped through the bushes and looked around. There was no body.

"Um… Ben are you sure it was here?" Reid asked in confusion.

"Yes," Robert spoke up for the first time in a while. "We marked where the body was on this tree here." He pointed to an oak tree that had the bark peeled off of it on one section and the words 'HERE'.

Reid hadn't seen it at first because Ben had been in front of the tree and after that he had been too preoccupied with a body that wasn't there. They walked back to the house in silence except for Krista who kept muttering to herself "It was there, the body was right there. I saw it with my own eyes."

When they got back inside the house the sun was setting. Lila and Storm took Krista into the next room to talk. Krista was still muttering to herself about how she had seen the dead body. Storm had told Lila that Krista was the one who had found the body. In a more audible tone Krista said more to herself then to best friends, "I'm going crazy."

Lila squatted down next to her and said, "No you are not going crazy. If anything is going to make you go crazy it is going to be me and Storm."

"But the body is gone, how will the authorities believe us?" Krista cried into her hands.

"Spencer believes that there was a body there. I believe that there was a body there." Lila said trying to convince her friend that she wasn't going insane.

That was when Reid came into the room. "Um… Lila, Krista, Storm, would you guys be willing to stay here for a few days? I would like to go to the police and see if there is anyone missing who looks like the guy."

Krista looked at him in surprise and asked in bewilderment, "So you believe me?"

"Yes Krista and I want to check into it, but he may just be a hiker and he might not be missed for days."

"Aren't you FBI?" Storm asked Reid. "Couldn't you get hold of the case and investigate it yourself?"

"No not really, the FBI has to be called in first and there isn't enough evidence that suggests that the FBI needs to get involved just yet." Reid said. He opened his mouth to say a fact about the FBI but stopped himself in time. Instead he said, "So would it be ok for us to stay a little bit longer?"

"Yeah, I want to know what's going on and who's messing with my friends." It was her motto that if you messed with her family, you were messing with her, and the people in the house were all her family.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Criminal Minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night no one could sleep. Everyone just laid in bed thinking about the day's events. So it was no surprise that everyone had gotten up extra early. They got dressed, ate breakfast, and got into the SUV that Robert had bought for them all to travel in to Virginia.

The ride over to the police station was strained and everyone was on edge. Reid, unlike everyone else, seemed to be relaxed. He was looking out the window thinking about how he was going to get the police chief to go along with him and help him look for whoever might have took the body.

When they got to the police station Reid got out his badge and showed it to the officer at the desk. "I would like to speak to the chief of police."

"One moment," the officer said as he turned around in his seat. "Chris, get the chief."

Soon after that a woman came out and shook Reid's hand. "Hello, I'm Chief Mitchell and you are?" She looked at them all curiously.

"Chief Mitchell, I'm sorry to bother you but I learned just recently that the disappearances of people around here have become rather high. Hikers, tourists, and even the people who have lived here all their lives and know the area better than most, have disappeared." Reid saw something flash in the Chief's eyes. He didn't know what it was, but he saw how her body had tensed up when he had started talking. He took a chance and said what his gut was pointing to. "I don't think these are just natural disappearances, and from what I can tell, you don't either."

Chief Mitchell's eyes looked over at the people that her behind the Reid and pulled him to a corner motioning for the others to stay put. "I don't think that these are natural disappearances, but the mayor won't let me do a proper investigation or call in the FBI without evidence. And I can't—"

"You can't get evidence without investigating." He said finishing her sentence for her. "But Chief Mitchell lives could be at stake here. I would rather find out that I was wrong about everything, than know I could have stopped it before someone else got hurt." Reid didn't know it but he was giving her his puppy dog look.

The Chief closed her eyes and said, "Fine." She opened her eyes and called out four names. "Mick, Chris, Steve, and Ellie you four are coming with me. "Adam," she called to the guy at the desk, "if anyone asks where I'm at there was a disturbance in the woods and I'm going to check it out." She went out the door without looking back.

Once everyone was in Lila's backyard, they decided that everyone would go together to the place where the body had been. Once there everyone would split up but never get out of eye sight or hearing range.

They walked with barely any sound being made by anyone, when Robert who was at the very end of the line yelled, "Hey I found something." They all ran over to where he was at and Reid noticed that his face was white. "Lila, do you collect cars, and just forgot to tell everyone?" He asked in a hopeful, desperate tone.

"No, why?" But Lila got her answer as she and everyone else looked around. They were looking at a clearing that had cars everywhere. There were some cars that were at least ten years old, if not older, and then others that were brand new. Lila took a step closer to one car and almost got sick. "Spencer," she choked out, tears threatening to run down her cheeks, "Spencer."

Reid hurried over to Lila and held her close looking inside the minivan. His eyes grew wide and he understood why she was crying. Inside the vehicle was a little girl who could not have been no more than six or seven, she looked like she had been dead for at least a couple of weeks. Her intestines had been ripped open, but even though the body was obviously mangled he could still tell that the little girl had been molested.

"Um… Chief, I think you have all the evidence you need to call for an investigation. Officer," he looked at Ellie, "Could you...Um… Take pictures of everything and send it to SSA Jennifer Jareau in Quantico."

Reid took out his phone and prayed that he had service out here. He miraculously did, even though he had two bars, he would take what he could get. He hit speed dial, Garcia answered on the first ring. "Hello this is the Goddess of—"

Reid cut her off almost rudely. "Garcia, I need you to trace my cell as fast as you can, when you get the coordinates I need you to get the team out here as fast as they can get here."

"Reid what's wrong?" Garcia was waiting for the computer to tell her where her little boy was.

Reid stared at the little girl again and said, "I think we're in Hell."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, this was a hard chapter to write. I got this from wrong turn, but I put my own little sick twist into it. You'll find out who the little girl is and what happened to her parents in a little bit.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Criminal Minds

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid hung up the phone and turned toward the Chief. He was about to say something but stopped when he looked around him. "Where's Ellie?" He asked worriedly.

"Oh, I sent her, Mick, and Steve back to the station. I needed someone to show your friends the way here and someone to tell the Mayor what we found."

The sun was setting and he could tell that the others were just as worried as he was about being out in the woods at night.

"It's time to go back." Reid stated as he put his hand over Lila's shoulder and started walking. They didn't go three steps before they heard a vehicle driving toward them.

They raced behind a car and watched as the people get out of the car. They saw a beautiful looking woman come out of the car with a handsome man coming from the other side. Reid saw a little boy was sitting in the truck playing with his hands.

The man and woman went to the minivan with the little girl in it. They opened up the door and carried her, like she was a deer, to the back of the truck. Everyone behind the cars could hear the couple talking as they walked around the cars, looking for anymore dead bodies. "What are we going to do about those kids, who saw the guy yesterday?" The woman looked over at the man expectantly.

"They can't be too far away." The man stated as they walked closer to the car the group was behind. "We find them and we kill them." At this statement Krista whimpered. Robert put his hand over her mouth, but the damage was done. The couple had heard and was doing a more thorough look.

Reid was panicking he didn't know what to do. He looked over at Chris and Chief Mitchell and he knew what they had to do. He got their attention and told them in hand motions that they were going to have to face them. The three of them got out their guns and stood up in one fluid motion. At the same time they all yelled "POLICE."

The woman took out a knife and through it at Chris. Both Reid and Chief Mitchell fired their guns shooting her in the leg, the arm, and her shoulder. But it was too late, she had already killed Chris. The knife had gone straight into his heart.

The woman looked like she was knocked out and Reid made his way toward her, keeping his gun trained on the man. The man started to move and all of Reid's attention was on trying to keep the man from running off. He did not see the woman open her eyes and take out another knife. The woman cried out and sunk the knife into Reid's leg.

She scrambled up and ran towards her husband. They both ran to the truck and saw that their son had gotten out. They saw that Lila had run towards Reid and that he was beside Reid clinging to him like he was his life line.

Reid was in pain, but he was trying not to show it and failing miserably. He looked at Lila, who was crying, she didn't know what to do. "Put my belt around my leg right above the wound as tight as it can go, ok?" He pulled off his belt and handed it to her.

Everyone was in a panic. No one noticed the man take Krista and drive off. Reid was getting annoyed with everyone screaming and crying. "Hey," he yelled. When no one seemed to listen to him, he got up and yelled louder, "HEY!" At that everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "We have to get to town and get more help. My team is on their way will be here tomorrow."

That was when Robert looked around him, "Krista," He yelled out. When he got no response, he yelled again more frantic. "Krista! Where are you?" When she didn't answer still he ran to Reid. "Spencer we can't leave. Krista isn't here, and neither is the couple."

Reid rubbed his face with his hands. 'How did I get into this?' He thought to himself. "Fine, we'll go look for them." He limped toward Robert. "Ben, Storm, and Lila, I need you guys to take the kid back to town and get help." He was immediately met with an uproar. Everyone started to talk at once. "No, she's my best friend." "I'm not leaving you, Spencer." "It's too dark for anyone to come now."

"I know where they took her. I'm the only one who can take you there." Everyone stopped talking to stare in shock at the little boy.

"What's your name, kid?" Spencer asked as he kneeled down to be eye level to him. Reid winched at the pain but otherwise ignored his leg.

"My name is Nathan. I'm eight years old and I hate my parents. I can help you." Nathan said, trying to be calm but his voice shaking with fear.

"Fine, but you have to stay with Lila and Storm at all times, got it?" Spencer demanded.

"Nathan nodded his head grabbed Reid's hand and lead him into the trees with everyone else following."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own a like, wait, I mean I don't own Criminal Minds. :P

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, they decided to take a break and sleep. Reid took first watch just in case the couple came. Ten minutes after everyone was asleep, Nathan came up and sat by Reid. Neither said anything, they didn't know how to act with each other. Nathan didn't know how to act because he had never been with any other adults except his parents and the ones that they killed in a few days. Reid didn't say anything because he was never good with children.

Reid looked at the child beside him and could tell that he might have looked like he eight, but he hadn't been a child for a long time. "Did you know that little girl?" Reid asked.

Nathan nodded his head slowly and said, "Yes, she stayed alive longer than the others had." He stuttered, it seemed like the words didn't want to come out. "We became friends. She's the only friend I've ever had." But then it seemed like he couldn't stop, like he had to talk about it. "When my _parents_," he said the words parents with disgust in his voice, "When they found out about it, they brought her out to the car lot, that's what they call it, they killed her. I'm not sure what they did, but they didn't come back for hours."

By this time Nathan was crying into Reid's shirt. Reid didn't know what else to do but hold him. He didn't say a word to the little boy; just let him cry until he fell asleep. Long after Nathan had fallen asleep, Reid held him in his arms afraid to let him go.

Lila came up behind Reid and put her hands in his hair. She sat down next to him and rubbed Nathan's back. "So what's going to happen?" She asked looking at the little boy. "Do you think we'll get to Krista in time?"

"Honestly Lila, I don't know." Reid answered sadly

"I don't know why you do this Spencer." Her voice was shaking with suppressed tears. "Doing this day after day, seeing the things you see." She closed her eyes and a tear came down. "I wouldn't have lasted if I had your job. I keep seeing today's events over and over in my mind, how do you deal with that?"

"I think of you." He said looking her in the eye. "I think of all the people that have been saved with my help. Those innocent lives have been saved because I caught the bad guy."

They didn't take their eyes off each other. "Spencer I want you to know something. And I want you to remember that this isn't transference." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Spencer I love you." She said in a rush.

Reid took a deep breath. At that moment he didn't care about transference, he didn't care that two murderers where on the loose. Lila loved him and at that moment in time that was all that mattered. He kissed her as deeply and passionately as he could telling her in that one kiss that he loved her too.

"Lila I love. I loved you from the first time met you." His smile couldn't have been bigger. They stared into each other's eyes forgetting the world around them.

That was when Nathan turned in Reid's arms. "What's going to happen to him?" Lila asked worriedly.

"He'll probably be put into the system." Reid said bitterly. He knew that this kid was not up to handle being in foster care.

"Couldn't— I don't know, couldn't we adopt him?" Lila asked.

"We, as in both of us? As in us being a couple and adopting him?"

"Yeah, we know what went through, or at least part of it, and we can help him through it."

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Reid smiled and kissed her.

They sat in companionable silence the rest of the night thinking of the future they could have together.

---------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they walked another hour before the got to the house.

Reid turned toward the group and saw that Robert and Ben were going to put up a fight if they didn't go in with him and the Chief. "Ok, Robert, Ben, Chief Mitchell, and I are going in." His statement had brought arguments from Lila, Storm, and Nathan. "Listen to me, Lila I need you to call this phone number until you have a signal. You need to stay on the line until Garcia knows exactly where we are. Storm I need someone to help explain what has been going on in these woods. Nathan you know these woods better than any of us. If something happens inside the house, I need you to lead the girls out of the forest as fast as you can."

"Just be careful, ok?" Lila said and kissed him quickly on the mouth. Reid led the group into the house, while Lila called Garcia.

It seemed like she couldn't get a signal for ages. In reality she had been trying to contact the computer genius for only five minutes. She was walking around in the woods trying to get a signal. Finally the phone started ringing. She heard a frantic woman on the other end of the phone. "Hello, Reid? Answer me Angel."

"Um… Ms. Garcia?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ms. Garcia, I wonder how she's going to react to that.


	8. Chapter 8

This was my favorite chapter to write. hope you like it to, and I don't own Criminal Minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm not Ms. Garcia." Garcia said in surprise.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but this is the number that Spencer gave me. I'm looking for Ms. Garcia."

"No I'm Garcia; just don't put Ms. In front of it. Did Reid call me Ms. Garcia?"

"Oh no, I was just trying to be polite, but that isn't why I called. I need to tell the team where we are at. He said that you could trace the call and could tell them where we are at exactly and I can't get off the phone until then." Lila had stuttered through her whole explanation and had gotten beat red with embarrassment.

"Ok, honey could you tell me your name?" Garcia wanted to know who she was talking.

"Lila?" She asked in surprise. She knew that Reid was going to visit her but she hadn't expected to talk to her over the phone. "Lila? As in, the girl who kissed Reid in the pool?"

"Um… Yeah," Lila said becoming relaxed. Garcia was easy to talk to, and before she knew it she said, "We're kind of a thing now." Even though their lives were in danger Lila couldn't help but smile at what had happened inside.

"Oh, Oh! I have where you guys are, don't go anywhere." She demanded as she hung up on Lila and called Hotch. "Hotch, do you have a computer with you?" She asked as soon as he answered.

"Yeah, why?" I know where Reid is. I'm sending over the map right now." Hotch looked over the map and saw that they were in the middle of the woods. He also saw that there was a trail for them to drive a car through to get there.

"We found them let's go." Hotch didn't stop to see if anyone heard him or comply with his demand.

"Where are they?" Morgan asked, as he got in the front seat.

"He's in the middle of the woods." Hotch said getting up to eighty.

Rossi looked at Morgan and said, "Ok, from now on, the kid has to be on a leash at all times. And why in the Hell are you in the front Morgan?" He had almost yelled the last part in Morgan's ear.

"Both of you shut up." Emily said pushing Rossi out of the way to see how fast Hotch was going. "Go faster." She said without thinking. She sat back and looked apologetic at the glare Hotch gave her. "Please?" She asked in a quieter tone. Hotch turned back on the road and started going a hundred miles an hour the siren and lights going full blast.

All of a sudden Hotch put his foot down on the breaks and turned onto the dirt road that would lead them to where the young genius was at. They all cursed as they hit their heads as they had stopped and turned suddenly. Morgan held his head in his hands as he felt a headache come on. "Hotch, I think we might have to do that on the way back. I don't think you gave me a proper concussion."

They saw Lila and a red haired girl waving them down and a little boy watching a house with anxious eyes. Hotch stopped suddenly, making Morgan hit his head on the dashboard again. "Uhh." Morgan was holding his head in his hands as he got out.

"You said you wanted a proper concussion." Emily said before she ran towards Lila to find out what was going on. That was when they heard the gunshots inside the house.

They got their guns out and ran towards the door. They busted down the door and stormed in. "FBI FREEZE! They all yelled at the same time. But what they saw surprised them.


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter. I'm already starting on my next story, but I'm not sure when I'll have it posted. It'll be a Reid/Austin fic.

Oh, and I don't own Criminal Minds.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid and a woman, who they assumed to be the Chief, were handcuffing a man and a woman. They looked behind them and saw two other men getting a woman out of a cage.

Reid saw them and gave a relieved smile. Before he could say anything Robert, Ben, and Krista stood in front of him. "Who are you?" Krista asked suspiciously.

Rossi went forward and said in a gentle voice, "We're FBI, we came to rescue everyone." When it didn't seem like they were going to let up, Rossi said, "We're friends with Reid."

Everyone looked over at Reid. He had been in shock; he didn't expect the three of them to protect him like that. "Yeah…Yeah their friends, they work with me in the BAU."

Robert stepped forward to shake hands with Rossi, when he got close enough he whispered into his ear, "If you hurt him in any way, we'll be down your throat in less than a second."

Rossi asked in the same tone, "Is that a threat?"

"Oh no, that's a promise." And he walked out the door, making sure that it didn't slam in Krista or Ben's face when they came out after him.

Everyone was looking at Rossi wanting to know what the guy had said, "Let's go." Rossi said as he walked out the door.

Reid was the last one out of the house. Nathan was the first one who saw him. "Spencer, Spencer." He cried over and over again. He flew into Reid's arms and cried.

Lila saw how Reid's eyes sparkled at having saved Krista and having Nathan in his arms. She knew, right then, that Reid would never leave the BAU. Even for her and she wouldn't want him to. He was happy in his line of work, and seeing him hug Nathan like he was now made her crave to have him all to herself, baggage and all.

---------------------------------------------------------

_One Year Later_

Lila and Reid were trying living together now. Reid had bought a two story house and had everyone over for a cook out. The women were in a group talking about everything from hair products to their love lives. The men were in a group making jokes and wondering what the women were talking about.

Robert and Rossi had become friends after weeks of hostility towards one another, and Reid still didn't understand why they had been arguing about everything in those weeks. Because at one point they had been arguing about what color the sky was. Finally Rossi had taken Robert outside and no one saw them for hours. When they finally came back, they were acting like they had been friends for years.

A kid came through the back door on a skate board. "Hey dad, watch this." He exclaimed in excitement as he made the skate board go in a circle in the air.

"Nathan, be careful." Lila yelled from her sitting position as she got up and went towards Reid.

"Yes, mom." Nathan said as he got a hotdog.

Lila went over to Reid and kissed him. Reid put his hands on her belly and said, "So how's our daughter doing Mrs. Reid?"

"She's happy and can't wait to meet her family Mr. Reid." She said as she looked around her. "And what a big family she'll have."


End file.
